Together
by awkwardlyMe14
Summary: SAMCHEL. Rachel's life sucks, as always. Sam's life isn't so bad, but then he meets Quinn, she screws him over , as always. They're given an opportunity to enter each others lives. A/N this is my first fanfic. I have always admired the way Rachel believes in herself and I have loved Sam from the beginning. He's hilarious and brightens the area. She needs some light. TOGETHER.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel POV**

I ran into school , because for the first time in , like FOREVER, I was late , and I had to talk to Mr. Schue about a song for regionals. I was so exited to present my ideas, and I just wish they would listen to me once in a while! The thing is, I'm really lonely. I mean , I _do _have friends, right? I just want to feel needed. And then I find out that Finn was dating _Quinn_ of all people! like he was deliberately trying to get back at me for making out with puck, which I admit was totally wrong, but he slept with Santana! he lost his _virginity_ to Santana! did he know how much that killed me on the inside? Anyways , I need to get to the choir room fast. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was a text from Mr Schuester.

…

**Emergency glee meet at the choir room**

**…..**

OK then. I walk into the choir room to find everybody already there. I feel a wave of nausea hit me when I see Finn and Quinn sitting next to each other and holding hands and yech.

I may not be the most popular girl at Mckinley per se, but when finn kisses me I feel _special_. I feel _wanted_.

I feel _needed_. I feel like a part of something. I go and sit in the back. Mr Schue has this weird deranged look on his face. Something bad is gonna happen.

Well, I wasn't exactly right about that. Apparently glee club was gonna perform the rocky horror picture show in front of the whole school. Yay! A performance! I got janet, duh.

Once the roles were given out, Mr Schue gave us each copies of the script. I saw my fellow gleek's expressions change as they read the script.

The script was well, different, from the original.

I went through my scenes. Everything's alrigh- wait a minute- WHAAAT?

Apparently janet has to make out with rocky, ROCKY , on stage, in front of all the parents!

Ummm, isn't rocky SAM?

What in hell was wrong with Mr. Scheuster?!

She looked at Sam, and by the looks of him, he was probably reading the same scene.

Sam suddenly stood up and sort of yelped "I have to kiss Rachel berry?! "

Mr. Schue looked up warily, like he had already prepared hours ago for this confrontation "yes, Sam. You have to kiss Rachel"

Quinn looked like she could probably drown me right there. Scary. Finn had that same confused expression on his face, like he didn't have a clue why everyone was shouting so much.

Mr schue spoke up "Sam, Rachel, I know you guys don't know each other very well, but before rehearsals maybe you could spend some time with each other. Maybe even perform a duet with each other. How about this? Do you both have dates for prom?"

We both shook our heads. Nobody seemed surprised to find that I was date-less, but they all gasped when they learned that Sam was date-less as well. I mean, I was too. A guy as handsome as Sam date-less? Not that I find him cute or anything.

"well" mr scheuster continued " if both of you don't have any plans you could spend some time with each other. Just a suggestion "

He just wanted to impress I can tell, but not a bad idea. I wonder if Sam is sharing the same thoughts? I glanced at him. Can't tell really.

Sam's POV

I don't believe that this is happening right now! I have to kiss Rachel freaking berry!

I mean, everything Quinn told me about her when we were dating, makes her sound like a really horrible person. But, when I look at Rachel, she doesn't seem manipulative or conceited, she just looks sorta….. lost. And that's when I decided, that I was gonna take Rachel berry to prom.


	2. beautiful

Sam's POV

I don't know why I am gonna do it, but I think it is because I can relate to her. When Quinn dumped me for Finn, I felt so _lost_, and _depressed_, and used. And if someone else is feeling the same way, even if its Rachel Berry, I'm gonna try getting along with her. And prom's a good way to start, right?

Rachel's POV

Guess where I am right now? In the toilet, taking chunks of DIRT from my hair. Apparently, coach Beiste's Neanderthals decides that a daily slushie wasn't violent enough and thought 'hey! Let's throw dirt on those losers!'

So, I walk out of the choir room, to have a _bucket_ of dirt dropped on my head, and it itches, a lot.

Here I am now, in the girls restroom, sobbing vigorously, while think of the mess, that is my life. I don't I got any dirt outta my hair, but _screw it._

I walk out of the restroom, while trying to get dirt out of my eyes and I walk right into someone else. I look up and notice that that person is Sam.

"Samuel!" I yelped "are you quite alright?" I asked worriedly

He snorted before replying "_why_ yes, I'm qui-hey" he stops suddenly noticing my tear-stained face. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Just terrific"

"Rachel, why is there dirt in your hair?" he asked me with so much _concern_ I just broke down into huge sobs, right there in the middle of the hallway.

Sam, though shocked, took hardly a couple of seconds to scoop me up in his arms. As I drenched his shirt with my tears, I could sense the people in that hallway staring at us, probably in shock.

Sam smelled of a mixture of old spice and…. _Peaches_. I couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles. He looked in surprise at my sudden change of expressions.

"I see you're feeling better then" he said with a smile gracing his elegant features.

"yeah, I guess I am" I replied, smiling as well.

"So….." he began "About that scene…"

"Sam, I get that you're feeling uncomfortable, especially since I'm me, and you were dating _Quinn Fabray_. I can imagine the thing she must have said about me. Let me guess? I'm a conceited, self-centred, boy-friend stealer, aren't I?

Sam looked at me with absolute shock.

"H-how? Di-did you k-kno-" he tried but was ultimately speechless as I cut him off saying "I know because she said the same thing to Finn. She said the same thing in the format of a comment on my blog. She said the same thing to my face. She has been saying the same thing to me ever since Finn chose me over her, and even before."

Sam looked up into my hazel eyes, as I looked into his green ones.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him staring at my feet.

"Rachel" he began. I looked into his eyes again.

Sam's POV

I never realized this before, but Rachel's so goddamn _beautiful_. The way her chocolate brown curls frame her face. Her tanned legs that seem to go on forever.

"Rachel" I began "I really liked Quinn, but that was before I realized who she really is. And all those things she said about you to me, I believed her. And I'm looking at you like this right now, because I just realized how wrong she was about you" I said

Rachel looked like she was gonna cry again.

"Hey! I'm sorry! Did I offend you or something, because I can take it ba-"

"SAM!" she yelled, cutting off my rambling.

"Don't take it back" she continued

"That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me"

I couldn't help myself. I took a hold of her and hugged her tight. After a moment, I could feel her petite hands slip around my waist, hugging me back"

I then looked up at her, still holding her and asked

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go to prom with me?"


	3. kiss

**A/N hiiiiiiiiii ! soooo, this idea just came to me, and I wanted to share it, and its like my first fanfic, soo I'm totally sorry if its badd :P**

**Be brutally honest, I'm open to criticism ! pleassee reviewww !**

**Ohhh and I want to thank all those followed my story ! **

**By " all those " I mean LeeS22, Mglovesglee, TinyCat, and thegleekreader !**

**Thanks a lot guys! It means a lot to me !**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_RECAP _**

**_I couldn't help myself. I took a hold of her and hugged her tight. After a moment, I could feel her petite hands slip around my waist, hugging me back._**

**_I then looked up at her, still holding her and asked_**

**_"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go to prom with me?"_**

Rachel's POV

Am I hearing right? Or is it the dirt in my ears? Is SAM EVANS asking me RACHEL BERRY to prom with him?!

I must have said something (but from what he told me 2 years later, I was just gawking at him)

"umm, Rachel? Could you like say something?" Sam asked nervously

And then I shouted out really loud "HELL YEAH, I'LL GO TO PROM WITH YOU!"…. well, that's what I wish I had done

Instead, I ran. Far. Got into my car and drove home.

Now, you would think "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Now, don't get me wrong, I want to go to prom with Sam, REALLY badly, but a part of me feels guilty, like I still owe something to Finn. And it's probably also the fact that I don't want to face the wrath of Quinn. I don't know what to do, so I cry. And cry. Watch funny girl for like the millionth time. Cry some more. And once I got tired of crying, I call Noah.

"umm, hello?" I hear a familiar voice on the other end

"its me, Noah"

"Rachel? What's wrong with your voice? Do you have a cold? Wait a sec, have you been crying? Was it Finn? I will beat his motherfuc"

"NOAH! Calm down!" I shouted, though I was touched by his concern. Not that he needs to know that.

"It's alright. Finn didn't do anything" I continued

"Then what's wrong R?" he asked worriedly

So I tell him the whole thing, though I didn't cry during the story. Didn't think I could supply the tears. Its just, I feel so stupid for crying over such a small issue, its not who I am! Sam Evans, though I have barely talked to him outside glee club, seems to have that control over me.

Noah tells me I need to talk to him, and probably apologise for running away from him. Right.

Sam's POV

She ran away from me. She actually ran away from me. I don't believe it.

Did I say something? Maybe I shouldn't have hugged her! God, that must have been it! I am so stupid! Ughhhhhhhhh!

Maybe I should apologise to her for hugging her? Yeah, I should probably do that…

Rachel's POV

I walk into choir room hoping everything works out well. I go and sit down in my usual seat. Not surprisingly, I am the last to come. Everyone else is already there. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in one corner talking about tater tots. Finn and Quinn were busy being nauseously cheesy in the other corner. Tina, Artie and Mike were back-centre talking about the upcoming rocky horror picture show they were to perform. And then there was Sam. In front of the trio (Tina, Artie, Mike) in a seat right behind where I usually sit. Nevertheless I went and sat in my usual seat and was unusually silent. I just want to avoid any sort of nasty confrontation.

Right after me comes Mr. Schue. Before he can say anything, I stand up and say "umm, Mr. Scheuster, can I start us off with a song?"

"umm, sure Rachel"

"Before I start, I want to dedicate this song to Finn"

I can't read Sam's face, which kinda scares me. Noah winks at me, because he know what I am gonna sing. Quinn, on the other hand, doesn't look so delighted.

"Man-shoulders!" she shouts "Any specific reason you're singing to my guy?"  
I manage to keep myself calm and collected, and ignore her. I mean, that is what I'm good at.

Before Quinn can say anything, the music begins to play.

I look directly at Finn before I before I start singing, and frankly he looks scared

_Head under water and you tell me_  
_To breathe easy for awhile_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me, but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well_  
_But you make this hard on me_

I walk upto Finn and circle him.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you ask for it_  
_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_All you have is leaving_  
_I'mma need a better reason_  
_To write you a love song today, today... yeah..._

I look at Sam who is gawking at me. Quinn is not giving the same reaction needless to say. Everyone is staring at me in surprise. What? I can't sing-shout at Finn?

_I learned the hard way that they all say_  
_Things you wanna hear_  
_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and your twisted words_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you ask for it_  
_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving_  
_I'mma need a better reason_  
_To write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'Cause I believe there's a way_  
_You can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_  
_'Cause you ask for it_  
_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_  
_When I believe that there's a reason_  
_To write you a love song today, today_.

The music dies down. As soon as its over, everyone is on their feet, except Finn and Quinn, are up on their feet and clapping, and cheering, and I feel amazing!

And then in front of everyone, I walk up to Sam and say "I am so sorry for running away"

He began to say something but I cut him off. "Yes" I say.

"wha- ohh" he looks at me a smile slowly forming on his face.

Our faces were inches apart, and Sam closed the distance, his lips capturing mine. The kiss was long and sweet, and he may have a trouty mouth, but he sure doesn't kiss like a trout. When we had to finally come up for air, I realized we were still in the choir room, and everyone was gaping at us. Oh oh. Quinn.

Quinn stood up, walked over to me, and slapped me right across the cheek. Oh no she didn't! "Going after my sloppy seconds as usual are you, berry?" she snarled.

Ok, first let me say that I am not very proud of what happened after that. I just thought I should stand up for myself, and I did.

So, I might have sorta jumped on Quinn. Punches were thrown, hair was pulled. I was on top and was throwing punches till Sam pulled me of, threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the choir room. Though, my legs and hands were thrashing around here and there, he didn't seem to give a damn. Hmmm. Strong…..

SNAP OUT OF YOUR FANTASY RACHEL! You need kill Quinn!

"let me go Sam!" I screamed "I'm gonna make her wish she was never born!"

"I'm sure you will, babe"

"Don't patronize me Samuel!"

He laughed and put me down. Then he looked all serious again. "Rachel" he began "we kissed, and when I kissed you, I saw fireworks"

"I did too" I said grinning

"so, what does that mean?"

"why don't we go to prom, see where it goes, and find out?" I sad tapping his nose

"ohh, I can't wait" he said cupping my face, and then leaning down for another kiss.

**A/N tell me how you guys liked it please! And the song used was love song by sara bareilles. Next chapter will be prom. I'm kinda mixing timelines, so yeah. Review !**

**Le mustachio :3**


	4. Falling for you

**A/N HIII ! I wanna thank everyone who had followed/ faved my story ! thnx ! ****J**** so this chapter and probably the next is prom.**

Rachel's POV

As soon I came home, I just ran up to my room, and fell onto my bed. Today had been, well ummm, eventful, what with getting in to a "CAT" fight with Quinn and kissing Sam and all that.

Sam kissed ME! And I'm going to prom with him! Oh my god, I'm going to prom with him. I need a prom dress! I don't usually dress for guys because i know, unlike Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, that there are other ways to woo a guy than with your ass.

I need to call someone to help me. And then it came to me. Kurt! He can help me! I quickly dial him.

"helloo?"

"Kurt, it's me Rachel"

"ohh, hey Rach, whats up?"

"So I'm going to prom with Sam an-" I wasn't really able to complete my sentence because an overly hyper Kurt cut me off with his squealing.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL! I'm so surprised!" Ohh gee, thanks Kurt.

"Well I am" I continue "And I need your help selecting the perfect prom dress"

"OMG, count me in! This is so fab! I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, since you were dateless and such, but I'm going with Blaine!" he squealed into the phone.

"That's so awesome Kurt!" I shrieked, genuinely happy for him.

"I'll be at your house in 20" he said quickly and before I could say anything, the line went dead.

**30 minutes later**

Well, Kurt and I are at the mall now. Joy.

I don't mean to be snarky. It's just that, I never really liked the mall. I mean everybody is always there with their friends, and I was there with my two gay dads.

Well, at least now I'm with Kurt. He dragged me to store after store, until finally we found a beautiful coconut pink dress that drooped till the ground, it was sleeveless. I went into a vacant dressing room and tried it on. When I came out, I could spot quite a few guys nearby eying. Kurt was just gaping at me. "Rachel you look gorgeous. Please tell me you're gonna buy that dress." Kurt said.

"Well, it sure got quite a few people's attention" I said giggling. So well, I bought the dress, and then Kurt and I headed to the food court to get some smoothies. As we drank our delicious drinks, we gossiped about everything, and I mean everything. Including how I sucker-punched Quinn.

I was having so much fun that I didn't notice Sam walk up to us, until a smooth, muscular, hot, amazing voice said "Hey babe".

I was blushing profusely as he gave me a tight hug. "What are you doing here Sam?" I asked curiously. "Some of the guys and I came to rent out tuxes. What about you guys?" he replied. "Prom dress" I said holding up my bag. "ohh" he said.

"May I see?"

"Yeah sure-" I said pulling the bag away just as he reached for it. He gave me a confused look.

"-Tomorrow night" I finished. He looked at me with a 'you have got to be kidding me ' look.

"But I wanna see it now..!" he whined, hugging me from behind.

"Live with it" I said smirking.

"You both are so adorable!" Kurt said a few minutes later. Sam let go blushing profusely, as he had just realized that he was still hugging me. I couldn't help but giggle at is cuteness. Yes, I find him cute! God!

The following day went by fast. I was ready and waiting for Sam to pick me up. I heard the bell ring and ran downstairs, trying to get there before either of my dads could reach first. Too late.

Its not that I don't want Sam to meet my dads. It's just that, most girls dread the "meeting of the father and boyfriend" because all dads are annoyingly protective. And most girls have their mothers to knock some sense into their fathers. In my case, I have 2 annoyingly over-protective fathers, and a mother who abandoned me, only to come back and adopt the kid of my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, AKA my mortal enemy, AKA a bitch (pardon my language), AKA Quinn Fabray.

"why hello Sam" my dad ( Leroy ) said opening the door.

"umm, hello sir" Sam sad nervously. Aww! He was nervous!

"So you are here to take my daughter to prom, I presume?"

"Y-yes S-sir, I am." He said stuttering. My dad was pretty much glaring at Sam, and Sam was looking everywhere but at my dad.

Before this could head in the wrong direction, I quickly kissed my dad, said bye to daddy, dragged Sam to his truck and told him to drive as fast as he could. But did he drive? No! he just sat there gawking at me! Ughhhhhhhhhh.

Sam's POV

Oh god… DAMN...She is so beautiful.

And I don't think she even knows it. Well, if I was in her place and associated with people like Santana and Finn, who either never told me how beautiful I am, or always called me ugly, I probably wouldn't believe it either.

"Saaaaaaam! Drive!" she whined

"You're so gorgeous" I blurted out, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Rachel was blushing as well, then gave me a small peck on the cheek, and said "Thank you Samuel. Not looking to bad yourself" I laughed and finally started the car, so her dads who were currently watching us wouldn't get the ….umm….wrong idea.

We went to Breadstix first. As we walked in, I noticed a poster on a wall reading "COUPLES/KARAOKE NIGHT!"

The place was filled with couples and students from our school. We went and sat down in a booth for four, cuz we were expecting Blaine and Kurt to join us. They arrived 15 minutes later. Until they came though, I was having the time of my life. There was just so much more to Rachel than her bossiness, superiority-complex, manipulation, etc, etc, I mean you get the gist of it. But once you get to know her, she's pretty darn amazing. I'm looking at her endlessly ramble on about something she ate in a vegan restaurant a couple days back, and its just so adorable. Yes, I find her adorable! Oh god, help me. I think I'm falling for Rachel berry.

Rachel's POV

Sam was just so freakin adorable! And unlike Finn he was actually listening to what I'm saying and not just blocking me out. I really, really like him! Kurt and Blaine have finally come. They greet us and sit down.

"Sooo, who's exited tonight?" Kurt said in a bubbly manner. We all raised our glasses and cheered. We were all taking were a while, when suddenly out of nowhere, Finn and Quinn show up.

"Hey troll-nose, trouty mouth, lady hummel, bow-tie freak" Quinn said rather cheerily.

"Hi Quinn" I said "oh, and I may have beak, but at least I'm not the one with the stone heart and plastic ass." I said sympathetically.

"At least I'm not the one with the fat ass and no heart!" she replied. Everyone at the booth gasped.

"What did you eat for break-fast? Bitch flakes?" I yelled. Quite a few people were watching now.

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse, and wait, I have already done that!" she laughed. Ohh, she wants a fight, she'll sure as hell get one. Finn just stood to one side. Sam stood up to say something, but I signalled him to sit right back down!

I was about to say something when a man walked up on stage and said that as it was karaoke night, anyone can up and sing how many ever times they want. He asked who wanted to go first. My hand shot up in the air. Quinn looked at me with a nasty look on her face. "Running away, are you berry?"

Ignoring her, I got on stage and said " I am dedicating this song to Quinn Fabray. She's the blonde over there with the plastic body-parts. I started singing without music

"Twinkle Twinkle little slut  
Name a guy you haven't f*cked  
Was he skinny, was he tall  
Nevermind you did them all  
Twinkle Twinkle little b*tch  
Close your legs it smells like fish"

I don't believe I did that! I could hear laughter echo around the diner. I looked at Sam and he was beaming at me. I saw Quinn run out, with Finn running after her. SUCK IT FABRAY!

And since I'm already on stage I decide to sing a song. I tell the guy playing the music my selection. I picked up the mike and said "Hi everybody. Me again. I have decided to sing a real song this time, to my date tonight Sam Evans." He had one of the biggest smiles in the entire restaurant, I decided ( this is not a bad pun on the size of his lip BTW )

The music plays and I start singing.

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you  
Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself  
Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feeling'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

I'm looking directly at him now. He's smiling so big, and my heart just melted. I really think I'm falling for him, _bad._

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you, and we start to dance  
All around us, I see nobody  
Here in silence, it's just you and me_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
Emotions keep spinnin' out_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you  
I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, I'm falling for you._

As the music dies down, I can hear applause around the restaurant, but that's not what I care about, not this time. What I care about, is how the most amazing guy I have ever met ran up to me, scooped me in his arms and kissed me, in front of everybody.

I could hear the applause grow even louder now, and even a few wolf-whistles. I smiled against his lips and felt him smiling against mine.

"What do you say we go hit prom?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"There's absolutely nothing I want more ' I said truthfully, whilst grinning like an idiot.

**A/N sooooo ? liked it? Quinn shall get her revenge next chapter, though :P i wanna thank everybody who reviewed ! thank you so much ! **

**please review, it helps me write ! oh and the song in this chapter if " falling for you " by Colbie Caillat.**


	5. Sorry

A/N yeah, umm , sorry abt the delay ! REALLY am... had exams and so much of work, its unacceptable, i know! i will post the next chapter soon!

Rachel's POV

I cannot, on my life, believe this happening…

I _trusted_ Sam…

I was falling for Sam, and bad... He was nicer than them all. Even back when he rarely looked at me, the times that he did, I could see a genuine smile on his face. And I am completely, and _hopelessly_ in love with that smile. But I'm not like in love with him or anything…

Was this all a set-up? Was this one of Quinn Fabray's devious plans to ruin me and scar me for life more than she already has?! Yes, she may perfect in every way possible ( that's totally besides the point ), and she doesn't have a beak like I do, but a hot body can't be the only thing a guy cares about? What about inner beauty?

I have loads of inner beauty! Well, more than Quinn at least! So why am I, standing now in a corner, watching Quinn and Sam snogging away to glory? Its right there, in front of me, and Sam doesn't seem to be pulling away too soon.

1 HOUR EARLIER

Sam's POV

I feel like the luckiest guy in school, because for the first time in long time, the girl in my arm actually cares for me. I mean, unlike the Quinn and Santana, she embraces my dorkness! Quinn was clearly only with me for my popularity. But Rachel…. She's a whole different story.

"Hey Evans"

My fantasy with Rachel goes black and I see Quinn Fabray standing in front me.

"Bye Quinn" I say and turn away.

"Ohhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" she says and I turn around to see a smug smile on her face.

"What the hell have you done now, Quinn?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just got a couple of new pictures" she says, a nauseously sugary smile plastered on her face. She turns her phone towards me.

The blood leaves my face as I see ….Rachel.

I see Rachel …_doing_…things.

"Those are fake Quinn!" I yell in horror. I never thought a person even as stone-hearted as Quinn would do something like this.

"Wow! You are so smart! Did you figure that out all on your own?" she says, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"But" she continues, "You probably can't figure this next part out. See this button here? When I press it, it sends these pictures to everyone in the school"

For the first time that night, I am utterly speechless. How could anyone be so devious? But, I have already asked myself this too many times….

"What do I do?" I ask, with not much choice.

"Simple"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Kiss me. Don't pull away till I do. One kiss. And then I will delete the pictures in front of you"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I scream. What makes her think I am going to cheat on my girlfriend? The one good thing in my life. The one who brings a smile to my face _everytime_ I think of her. And I know this is so cheesy. Its _so cheesy_, it making me gassy. But there is something so different about her! I mean, on one side, you have the cliché alabaster-skinned, green or blue-eyed blonde, and on the other have a completely_ different,_ down-to-earth, dark-haired beauty. And I realize, that a kiss won't ruin her life, but these photo-shopped images just might. And I won't let that happen.

"Fine" I say.

She seems taken aback.

"Why Sammy? Want me so bad?" she says, grinning..

"Don't make me nauseous Quinn"

And then it all happened at once. Her lips on mine. I see someone walk towards us and then suddenly stop.

Its Rachel…..

And she's crying and Quinn stands in a corner all innocent like I kissed her. She asks me why I chose her. And it's all one hazy blur. And I feel like this has happened too many times. Like I have lived this minute _too_ many times. Maybe slightly different.

Now she's saying that she thinks that maybe we went too fast and she hasn't thought it through. She's turning around to leave. I know I should say something. I really should. But the words don't come out and as she is halfway through the door all I do I look up and say

"Sorry".

A/N cliff-hanger,i know .I wanna thank everyone who faved or followed my story, oh and everyone who reviewed, thanks loads! pleeeeeassseee review!


	6. Bubbles

**Rachel's POV**

Sorry? SORRY? Is he F-ING kidding me? I mean, I just - _I just_ thought that he, I don't know, maybe ….. liked me.

I guess I kinda liked him. But now, now that I know that it was all a… _game_ to him, I can't even imagine what it was to believe in just _living _again.

My grandmother used to tell me a bedtime story, every evening, when I was little. It had your normal happily-ever-after ending. But, even though it ends with the boy getting the girl, and the girl finally happy, my grandma would always say

"To think people believed in air bubbles."

And I was confused. So I asked her one day. I asked her what she meant by 'Air bubbles' and she said

"Do you like guinea pigs?"

Giggling I said, "I guess, but that's beside the point grandma!"

"No, no it isn't."

"Huh?"

She looked down and just stared at me for a while and then said

"I like guinea pigs. Your grandfather worked in a pet store, and we first met when I decided that men were over rated and a guinea pig would be a more suitable companion. We just met that day and talked for a while, and then I left the store and went home. I named my guinea pig 'Bubbles' because he was round like a bubble, and also like a bubble, he was translucent, well to me atleast. It was almost like I could read his thoughts. It was like every time he need something, I could see an imaginary air bubble float over his head stating his very thoughts at that moment, and I loved him. Loved him so very much, yes."

It was starting to make sense to me, so I continued to listen to her words keenly.

"I was in my happy place, floating and living in my very own air bubble. But then, one day, he fell sick." She said, and I could see the bit of light left in her eyes leaving them.

"I didn't know what to do, so I called the pet store, and they sent you grandfather over to help. Bubbles died that day, and your grandfather was the only one sitting next to me at that moment. But I don't feel this depressed for a guinea pig, you see."

Well, that would be slightly unreasonable.

"I broke down and was just babbling away, and he sat there quietly, listening to me, without once looking away. I told him about the air bubbles and how I could read Bubbles like the back of my hand, and he understood. And the air bubbles became a thing, not mine, but …..Ours. We fell in love and got married. We had children and of course grand-children. 26 years later, you grandfather, well ummm, he died, and here I am, still"

"Do you understand now Rachel?" she asked me.

"Not really…" I replied.

"Listen here, dear, one day, you will grow up to be a fair, fair maiden, and you will meet your prince charming, and you will share thoughts and your own bubbles. There will be times when bubbles get lost. Every time I read you a bedtime story, I am reminded that there are never, if rarely, any happy endings in this cruel world. But, my ripe berry, don't lose hope._ ever. _I don't believe in them anymore, but you promise me, you will always believe. Not necessarily in _bubbles, _but in yourself. No matter what. Find that special someone. Just, be happy….."

My grandmother died two weeks later due to a stroke.

I don't believe in air bubbles either. Not anymore at least. I always imagined this happy place, where I could go and just float and be. But that bubble has long since popped. I thought I could share air bubbles with Sam, but not any more, right? Because Rachel Berry will never get the guy.

Sam's POV

How do I tell her? How do I make her understand? How does _anyone_ handle this situation?

I mean, isn't this the typical story? But, I am lost.

I'm just lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly, I hear my mother's voice

"Sammy! Your friends have come to see you"

I don't reply, because, I just don't care anymore. I hear footsteps. They're getting louder every second, and finally the door opens, to reveal the entire glee club excluding Quinn.

"SAM" I hear a loud, bossy voice. Must belong to Mercedes.

"Get your sorry white ass of the bed and go get your girl!" she yells.

I pull a pillow over my face, trying to block them all out.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, Puck, saying "Sam, bro, I feel you. I believe that you would never hurt Rachel on purpose. You must have done it to protect her from whatever dirt Quinn had on her, and deep down, Rachel knows it too, but how can she believe it?"

"Woaah Puck" I say, getting up. "Where did the sudden wisdom come from? One of the guidance counsellor's pamphlets?"

"Maybe" he says, staring down at his feet, actually answering my question.

I run a hand over my face. "Ok then genius, how do I solve this?! HOW ?!" I scream, on the verge of tears. But I won't cry. Not in front of them. I will try and preserve what little dignity I have left.

"First dude" Santana says, "You take a chill pill, and _calm down_!"

"Then" she continues "Sing".

"What?"

"How thick are you, trouty? Sing to her! Do what she loves the most!"

And there was my answer.


End file.
